narutorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahava Yara
}} Ahava is a fiery individual, especially for her age and status. She is a longstanding shinobi of the Hidden Mist and therefore directly loyal to her village. She is recently divorced from the Suna-nin Ganjou Chuuryoku and still holds an obscure and vacillating relationship with the man. Background Ahava was the firstborn child of the Yara clan, who have been leaders of Kirigakure for quite some time, and so at birth she was, even then, declared to be the next Mizukage. Her clan ended up being correct, and she became known as the Seventh Mizukage much later. In her earlier years, Ahava was trained privately and rigorously by her clan, even other children of the Yara clan being sent to the Academy while she stayed home and trained with the many elders. They saw potential in her, and also wanted the name of the clan to remain untarnished in their prodigy, and Mizukage heir. Through her practice, she became quite skilled at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, having a natural affinity for both. She wasn't the best at anything else, but through enough hard work and training, at least was able to bring other jutsu-classes to a good level. As she aged, she became known, by some men her age, as quite the good-looker and they would do many things to try and gain her. This bolstered her ego much, and was what made her start using her feminine charm to manipulate and get what she wanted. She even used this to win over her only challenger to the title of Mizukage. Now, it wasn't as if she didnt deserve the title, she had the skill. She justwanted to solidify her place in line. And she did so successfully. Ahava became Mizukage at the age of 27 with the death of the largely loved Sixth Mizukage, her grandfather, the respected Tahoe Yara. Over the years, Ahava has matured and "cooled down" a bit, and only a bit. She has gained much experieinced, and is now a very successful leader for Kirigakure. Now, she isn't perfect (far from it), but she doesn't like to admit that, but she is quite good at many things from her years of learning, leading, and growing as Mizukage. Personality Ahava is a very independent woman, and so is quite the feminist. She can get very rash if she feels comments are rude, and/or sexist. Her position as Kage, as well as being part of the regal Yara Clan have bolstered her ego quite a bit causing her to be a stubborn, and somewhat selfish woman. Now, she is aware of her female traits, and because of her selfishness, Ahava will manipulate other people (usually through said 'female traits) to get what she wants. Instead of all this though, Ahava is quite the patriotic person and extends her hand in help to Kirigakure citizens, and is quick to extend a fist to all who oppose her people and her village. Furthermore, she seems to lack a keen sense of danger, or at least ignores it, which leads her to wander in danger scenarios because of lack of cautiousness. However, this does give a boost of courage through all the events she has gone through and is hardly ever afraid. Now, because of this courage, Ahava can be very straightforward and brash, but at least she is honest. Although, she is still seen a rude woman among many. Lastly, because of her independence, the Mizukage can be quite serious. Appearance Standing 5 feet, and 11 inches, tall, Ahava is an average-built lady. She is quite muscular, compared to others of her stature. She has long, light blonde hair, that reached to about the center of her back/spine, and is brushed back, and put into a ponytail. She is fair-skinned, and has green eyes, identical to the color of a pond's water color. She has a tattoo on her right arm, that she received when she was younger. It is of a bird in flight, surrounded by cherry blossoms. She wears a unique, blue, Kimono. It has a green sash, and ribbon, and is made asymmetrically, as only her left arm has a sleeve. The kimono, also, has deep neck line, showing quite a bit of cleavage, where her green brassiere can be spotted, on occasion. Ahava wears tabi-sandals, with a thick bottom, made of a black-colored wood. History Kirigakure Massacre BEING WRITTEN. Relocation to Sunagakure BEING WRITTEN. Planning, Problems, and a Proposal BEING WRITTEN Abilities Ice Release Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton; English TV "Ice Style") Ice Release is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yara clan, and allows the users to combine wind- and water-based chakra to create ice which they could manipulate through willpower alone. The ice created is largely immune to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with flames. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kage Category:Kirigakure